Amu's secret
by Hellomoto22
Summary: Amu's parents left her and her boyfriend dumped her. She got into her fathers happy juice and then Ikuto shows up. M for a reason people. made for nmccullough. AMUTO ONESHOT


**Ok well this is an Amuto story. EVERY ONE CHEER!! YAY!! Lol I'm being weird, sorry. So yeah this in an M rated amuto fic. Which mean NOT FOR KIDS...YEAH. 13 and up is the age thats allowed to read this. Though if you are younger I really can't stop you, can I. And yes I changed Amu's age to 17. that would make Iktuo 22 ( My lucky number. Lol )ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**This was made for nmccullough. Thanks for reviewing and being a great friend.**

* * *

She was so depressed. First her boyfriend dumped her for her best friend then her parents went on a vacation without her. Yes Amu Hinamori was a very sad 17 year old girl. So there she was re-reading the note left on the fridge.

_Dear Amu,_

_Well we really needed a vacation because we need to get away from your recent bad mood. So me, Papa and Ami will be away for a week. It gives you time to relax and calm down. There quite a bit of money on the table. No parties and your father says no boys. That includes your lovely boyfriend Tadase. Sorry. Have a good week._

_Love Mom._

Amu crumpled up the note and threw it into a trash can.

" More like ex-boyfriend." Amu mumbled.

She looked out the window and saw Tadase and Rima hand in hand walking past her house. Amu felt tears in her eyes as she saw Tadase lean over and kiss her. Rima kissed back. Amu stared at them. They were partically making out in front of her house and they didn't even care. They stopped a little while later and continued on. Amu was just so upset. She didn't want to deal with it.

Amu then remembered her dad saying something about his happy juice. He said that it would make all your problems go away.

He told her that when she was a little girl. She know knew what it actually was. Amu didn't care though. She knew her parents kept lots of sake in a cabinet that Ami couldn't reach. Amu quickly grabbed a chair and got 3 large bottles of sake. She then made her way up to her room and shut the door. Amu didn't know where her chara's were at the present moment but she really didn't care.

She opened the first bottle and took a sip. It tasted rather gross but after a few more sips she got use to the taste. She just sat there drinking sake and cursing Tadase.

After she finished the first bottle she started to feel a bit better. She opened up the next bottle and started drinking that. She began to feel a bit light headed but she could care less. Her father was definitely right, it did make you happy. She downed the second bottle and was on the last one. Her face was red and she couldn't walk strait. After the last bottle was done she somehow managed to get up and turn on some music. She was dancing wildly and she kept falling over and laughing.

* * *

Ikuto made his way towards Amu's house. He had heard that the Kiddie King had broken up with her and he wanted to she how she was doing. He really did love her though he didn't want to get too involved because if he did his hormones might kick in and he might do something he'd regret later.

So he jumped from building to building until he finally reached her house. He could hear music blasting from her room.

_' Whats she doing up there?' _ He wondered.

He jumped up on the balcony and looked into her room. He saw her dancing around like an idiot. He laughed a bit then he saw the sake bottles.

_' She's drunk. Stupid girl.'_ Ikuto thought.

The balcony door was unlocked so he made his way into the room. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him walk over to the C.D player and shut off the music. She stopped and opened her eyes. She turned and saw Ikuto standing there.

" Ikuto." She said.

" Amu. Why did you drink that much sake?" Ikuto said.

" Because Tadagay dumped me." She said swaying on the spot.

" I know that but you drank 3 bottles. That can't be good for you." Ikuto said.

" Who cares. And since I'm drunk you could probably do anything you wanted to me and I would be helpless to stop you." Amu said.

"Thats true but I like it when you fight back." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" Did I ever tell you how sexy I think you are." Amu said.

Ikuto just looked at her, confused. But then he smirked.

" No. But how sexy do you think I am?" Ikuto said.

" Your...like...the SEXIEST MAN EVER. Every thing about you is super sexy." Amu said.

Ikuto smiled but then remembered she was drunk.

_' Well I can have a bit of fun with this. And then I can embarrass her when she isn't drunk.'_ Ikuto thought.

Just then he felt Amu grab on to him.

" Your so soft and cuddly." Amu said.

Ikuto didn't know what to do. If he went to far he'd take away her innocence. He could already feel himself stiffen at how she was rubbing herself on him. Then he felt her pushing him backwards. Eventually he landed on the bed and she landed on top of him. She was giggling like crazy. She started to unbutton his shirt.

" Amu what are yo-" Ikuto said but then was cut off with her lips against his.

All of his control was lost in that instant. He kissed back forcefully. She nipped his lip asking for entrance which he happily obliged. There tongues battled for dominance. Ikuto's hands were unbuttoning her blouse while Amu's hands were tracing his muscles. They broke from there kiss when they could no longer breathe and sat up.

Amu took of Ikuto's shirt completely and threw it in a corner. Ikuto did the same with her blouse. He started kissing her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to give him more access. He sucked her neck and left a few hickeys. Then he pushed her down on the bed and kissed down to the top of her bra. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her breasts.

" You've grown Amu." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu smiled and unhooked her bra. Ikuto took off the bra and tossed it with the rest of the clothes. He stared down at her then leaned down and kissed her left breast. He kissed all around it then kissed the erect nipple. She gasped when she felt his tongue making swirls on her nipple.

He started to suck and nip and her left breast while massaging the other one. Amu let out a few moans then Ikuto switched so he was kissing, nipping and sucking the right breast and massaging her left one. Amu was in her own bliss. Ikuto stopped after a little while and brought his lips back up to hers. Amu felt Ikuto's hand fiddling with her belt.

He eventually got the belt off and threw it away. They released from their kiss and Ikuto pulled off Amu's skirt and threw it in the corner while Amu unzipped Ikuto's pants then slid them off and tossed them away. Now they were both in their underwear. Amu noticed the large bulge and giggled. She placed her hand on the bulge and rubbed it and Ikuto let out a moan.

When she stopped he quickly took off her underwear. She was still laying under him. He brought his attention back up to her lips and kissed her. Then he started kissing her jaw line and down her neck. He continued kissing her until he reached her womanhood. He smirked then kissed her cilt. She gasped then moaned as his tongue went inside her. His tongue flicked around while Amu moaned. He took out his tongue and replaced it with a finger. He thrust his finger in and out making Amu moan in delight. He added another finger and kept thrusting. Amu called out his name then her juices spilled all over his hands. He licked up all the juices then brought his lips up to hers.

Amu could taste herself while Ikuto kissed her. Amu could feel his lust in the kiss. She knew he wanted her now but she had to return the favor. They broke the kiss and Amu flipped positions so she was on top now. Amu kneeled beside Ikuto and slid off his boxers. She could now see his full erection. She looked at it for a little while longer then decided to take some action. Amu wrapped her hand around his erection and started pumping up and down. Soft moans could be heard from Ikuto as Amu continued to pump. She started pumping faster and Ikuto groaned. She stopped pumping and decided to keep on giving pleasure to him. Amu licked the top of his erection then put it fully in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and heard more sounds coming from Ikuto which made her go faster. He finally reached his climax and spilled his seed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it and licked her lips. She went back up to Ikuto and kissed him yet again.

They broke the kiss and Ikuto flipped her so she was underneath him again. He postioned himself at her opening.

" Are you ready?" He asked.

" Hell yeah." Amu said.

Ikuto laughed then plunged himself into her slowly. He reached her barrier and stopped. He looked at her and she nodded. He then pushed through the barrier. Amu cried out in pain and tears formed in her eyes. Ikuto kissed her and stayed still for a while so she could adjust to his size. Finally she told him to continue and he started a steady rhythm. Amu moaned softly. After a while Ikuto sped up and Amu's moans became louder. Ikuto groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him.

" Ikuto...I'm gonna..." Amu said.

" I know." Ikuto said.

After a few more thrust they both hit their climax and released. Ikuto kissed her and took himself out of her. He flopped down beside her and gave her a hug. She smiled and fell asleep. Ikuto pulled the covers over them and shut off the light. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Amu woke up to find Ikuto looking at her. She looked under the covers and her eyes widened.

" So it wasn't a dream." She said softly.

She looked at Ikuto and smiled.

" Good morning _Amu-koi_." Ikuto said seductively.

" Good morning Ikuto-koi." Amu said then winced in pain.

" Whats wrong?" Ikuto asked.

" Well my head hurts and so does the lower half of my body." Amu said.

" I figured as much. You know your lucky you didn't die from alcohol poisoning." Ikuto said getting out of the bed.

" Yeah. Hey where are you going?" Amu asked seeing him going to the door.

" To take a shower. Wanna join me?" He asked with a smirk.

Amu glared at him then decided it might be a good idea.

" Fine." Amu said getting out of bed.

Ikuto smirked and they walked into the bathroom together.

" So you think I'm the sexiest man ever huh?" Ikuto said smirking.

" S-Shut up." Amu said with a blush.

* * *

A few days later Amu's parents and sister came home. She greeted them with a smile and hugs.

" Well it seems like your in a better mood." Amu's mom commented.

" Yeah what did you do?" Mr. Hinamori said.

" Sorry dad. That's my little secret." Amu said with a smile.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that. I myself think I'm not very good at writing M stories but I figured I would make this one for nmccullough. So I hope you liked it nmccullough. Please review. Also I do not own the term Tadagay. KeikoHayasaka made it up.  
**


End file.
